Frozen Mirror
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Daisuke is plagued by dreams of the snow and cold and a beautiful woman who wants to capture him. Another woman reaches out for help from Dark. Soon after a mysterious circus appears and he is pierced by an echoing pain...
1. Blue Moon

Queen Kaguya stood in a landscape of snow.

"The Beautiful Planet Earth. With a touch of my cold fingers, I will make this beauty mine!"

She extended her arms and ice crystals fell to earth along with the snow.

Daisuke Niwa was walking through the snow.

A snow crystal fell into his eye.

"I was lonely. You have gotten the first piece of me. You are my eternal companion." Queen Kaguya wrapped her arms around him. "Stay with me...Stay within the dream...Daisuke Niwa..."

Xxx

Risa was trying on a shade of lipstick in the mirror. "I don't like this color. Do you think Hiwatari will like it?"

"It's a wonderful color." Riku said. "It looks good on you. Hurry!"

"Oh! Look a comet!" Risa pointed in the night sky.

"I have a bad feeling." Riku said.

"We gotta go!" Risa said, pointing at the clock.

They rushed out of the building and hailed a taxi and arrive at a diner where Daisuke and Satoshi have been waiting.

"You're late!" Satoshi said.

"Happy birthday, Hiwatari," said Riku.

"We brought presents," said Risa.

"Great!" Daisuke said.

"Everyone," said Takeshi, whose family owned the diner. "Since you went to the trouble of reserving the Diner Crown, eat up!"

"All right!" said Risa. "Let's toast! A toast!"

They all raised their glasses.

"A toast! Happy birthday Hiwatari!" They all said.

Risa ran to a window. "Snow! Look, snow!"

"It's early this year." Riku said.

A spirit floated outside and chuckled. "Heh heh..."

Satoshi noticed it and looked concerned.

A few hours later, the Haradas had already gone home.

"Ah, Niwa," Satoshi said. "Going home by yourself? Watch out for cars."

"I'm not a little kid, Hiwatari." Daisuke pointed out.

Daisuke headed home and suddenly noticed that the moon in the sky was blue.

"Its...a blue moon..." Daisuke said.

Suddenly he transformed into Dark.

Dark wandered around. "For some reason... I can't use my power..." He saw a car speeding toward him. "Oh no..."

"Look out!" a woman called.

"Oh..." Dark thought. "Before I die... For once... If I had been a human being once..."

Everything went black.


	2. Snowscape

"_What...? It smells sweet... I wonder if this is heaven..." _Dark saw a beautiful dark haired priestess looking down at him. "I...I'm hungry..."

"Ah, you're awake," she said. "Your stomach growled, tenshi-sama. Want some ambrosia or nectar? That is what tenshi eat according to my studies. It's good for magic."

"I...!?" Dark thought. "I was saved? You saved me?"

"It's good you weren't hit by that car," Kuri said. "But you did scrape your wing a little." A cloth was tied around his wing, and it was cleaned up.

"Tenshi-sama..." Kuri said. "Eat up. Your powers will return."

_"This person seems nice..."_ Dark thought as he ate, his powers indeed returning. _"Who is she? And, where on earth am I? Why can't I transform back into Daisuke? I can't even hear him!"_

Satoshi burst into the room. "Sister? What are you doing in the guest room?"

Kuri drew a screen to block Dark from view. "I have a patient."

She paused, then looked up at her brother. "Satoshi. Did Niwa go home after the party?"

Satoshi gave her a look. "Yes of course. I just got off the phone with him."

"Fascinating." Kuri said. "Goodnight brother."

Xxx

That night, Dark listened as Daisuke came into the house. He was still too injured to get up on his own and greet his tamer.

"I heard you stayed up for the past three nights working on that snowscape painting of yours. Is it complete?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes it i—" Daisuke doubled over and moaned.

Dark gasped. _Is Daisuke hurt because of me?_

Riku entered the room. "Niwa you shouldn't push yourself. You're looking pale."

"I'll be fine after some rest, Miss Riku," Daisuke said.

"How did you do Niwa? On the final cut for your artwork to be featured in Esviel Museum." Risa said.

"I'm waiting for the results," Daisuke said.. "After one week. I hope to become a real artist."

"You'll be chosen," Satoshi said. "Soon you'll be the youngest contributing artist in Azumano."

"Well I am younger than you, Hiwatari." Daisuke laughed.

_He never told me..._Dark thought.

"That snowscape..." Daisuke said. "The lighting against the snow makes it come out in shades of blue, like sorrow. An intense longing..."

The priestess entered the room and changed his bandages.

Dark was lost in thought. _Daisuke never mentioned the Commander's sister either..._

The woman was quiet and gentle, and after finishing she sat down in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Dark watched her, flicking his uninjured wing out and covering her for warmth. "_She was up all night tending to me..."_

The TV in the corner was on, and Sugisaki was reporting.

"This is still top-secret, but several days ago, the comet Princess Snow Kaguya suddenly appeared. It's hard to believe, but this time it's been identified as having a collision course for Earth."

_"What did he say!?"_ Dark thought.

"It has a diameter of 10 kilometers. Clearly, it was a comet the same size that wiped out the dinosaurs when it collided with Earth. An emergency meeting of every country is being called. Unless we can somehow stop it..."

They zoomed in on photos of the comet.

Dark gasped. "_It looks just like Daisuke's painting!"_


	3. Fate's Ribbon

"A comet's heading for Earth!?" Riku said.

"Could it be...?" Risa said. "The comet Hiwatari and Niwa were talking about at the party!?"

"Colliding with a heavenly body 10 kilometers in diameter..." said Riku. "The probability is one in a million of something like that happening."

Xxx

_"A comet is going to collide with Earth?"_ Daisuke said.

_**"They calculated its orbit,"**_ Dark spoke within his mind. **"**_**Since its discovery, its orbit has changed, and now it's heading right for Earth! And it resembles your painting!"**_

_"I see,"_ Daisuke said.

Dark looked into his mirror. _**"The comet's brilliance..."**_ he said. _**"It's fading away. I can't see it anymore. Be relieved! It looks like it's gone."**_

_"It's gone!"_ Daisuke said. _"Just now!"_

_**"It must have burned up."**_

Dark smiled. He looked down and saw the cloth tied around his wing.

"I don't believe it," Kuri said. "Princess Snow Kaguya suddenly disappeared."

"That's surprising," said Satoshi. "Very."

"We'll announce that it burned up abruptly when it approached the sun. It happens often. We shouldn't cause a big commotion. I didn't see a meteor shower. Strange... If it burned up, we should have seen one." Kuri said.

"It's too bad you couldn't see the remains of the Princess, Kuri." Satoshi said.

_**"She's here,"**_ thought Dark as he looked in the window. _**"Kuri. I'll just return the handkerchief I borrowed."**_ He slided it in.

Kuri went to the window. "Dark?"

Dark jumped down. "Oh no! You saw me!"

He smirked.

"Come with me, Dark." Kuri led him into the manor. "It burned up and disappeared. That's too bad."

"I'm inside your room again," Dark said.

"What?" Kuri says. She took the handkerchief from his mouth. "This... Is this the handkerchief I bandaged your injury with? Amazing."

"Yes it's all healed now." Dark said, folding his wings behind him as he sat on her bed.

"I believe you give a kiss a greeting. May I have one?" Kuri smiled shyly.

"Of course." Dark leaned in, and as his lips touched hers, he transformed into Daisuke, and fainted on the bed, eyes flickering as if from a nightmare.

Kuri examined his eyes and removed a snow crystal and put it in a Petri dish.

Dark took over again."A crystal? It's shaped like a snowflake."

"It was in your host's eye." Kuri looked concerned. "It looked like the comet and this piece just fell from the moon. It could be a lost article of Princess Kaguya. I believe Princess Kaguya lives on the moon."

"Is that why you named the comet 'Princess Snow Kaguya'?" A male asks.

Kuri turned around. "Brother!"

"Oh," Dark tensed. "Hello Commander."

"You just talk about things in dreams," said Satoshi. "That's why you're called ditzy by everybody. Even though you're a miko."

"Satoshi! Kuri!" Detective Saehara called. "The meeting is starting!"

Kuri got up to follow after her brother.

"Kuri!" Dark called. A pain struck him in the chest, and he dropped to his knees. _**Daisuke's pain...is my pain...**_

"Dark!" Kuri cried. She ran to him.

"It's all right, Kuri," he said. "I get dizzy standing... That yellow ribbon tied to the bag of rice sugar candy. It would suit you."

He took the yellow ribbon off the bag and tied it around Kuri's neck.

"I'll come see you again, Kuri." Dark kissed her forehead.


	4. Potpourri

"Dark's looked strange lately?" Satoshi asked.

"He only talks half-heartedly," said Daisuke. "Everyday he goes somewhere by himself."

"And now all he eats is rice sugar candy," said Risa.

"Dark," Riku said. "You rarely go home and you're carefully reading those books?"

Dark looked at the book. "Well now," she thinks. "Princess Kaguya. A princess that comes from the moon, and then returns to the moon."

"I saw him near the house the other day," Riku said. "Dark. Hey, Risa, are you just going to sit around again today?"

_"He wasn't coming to meet me at all,"_ thought Risa. _"Just where was he going? That Dark. And plus, that ribbon..."_

"What's with that ribbon?" Daisuke asked.

"Er- Well... Nothing," said Dark.

Xxx

"The crystal's growing...!" said Kuri. "I don't believe it. I can't make a conclusion, but if this crystal came flying from the core of the comet, it could be a link to unraveling the mystery of the birth of the solar system. It's a good thing I got a sample returned from the comet before it disappeared, but it's still unfortunate."

Dark looked up from his bowl of rice sugar candy and saw Kuri asleep at her desk. He smiled. He took a blanket and pulled it over her.

As Dark approached home that night, he saw Daisuke and Riku outside.

"Riku," Daisuke said. "Thanks for taking me home."

"See you later." Riku said.

Dark stared at them as they kissed.

Daisuke entered his room, drying his hair. "Ah, nice and clean. That smells good. Huh? Dark, you're back? Do you want to take one too? Tonight it's a citron bath."

"That smells good," said Dark. "It's not citron. What's that smell?"

"Potpourri," said Daisuke. "Since I put it in my drawer, the scent is in my pajamas. Hehe, look, look. These pajamas are the same cloth as Riku's."

"Daisuke... When you're with Riku, what do you usually talk about?"

Daisuke paused. "We talk about art, and she watches me draw. Then she falls asleep on the sofa."

_"That's just like Kuri,"_ Dark thought.

"But still," said Daisuke. "It's going at my pace like that, and I let it, so I love him."

_"Really?" _Dark thought. _"Really..."_

"The way Riku looks when she's asleep, it's like a child! It's so cute!"

"Oh, I know!" Dark said. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it?"

"Dark..." said Daisuke. "Who are you talking about? Risa?"

"N- No! It's nobody."

"Hmph."

"Say, Daisuke... What does ki-... kissing taste like?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Err! Well, it tastes... sweet."

Dark held the bag of potpourri. "It tastes sweet..."

Xxx

Dark sat in the office with Kuri. _"It tastes sweet,"_ he thought. _"I wonder if it tastes like rice sugar candy..."_

"You're eating that stuff again! You'll become a diabetic, Kuri!" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi," she said. "I like it. It's like eating bits of stars."

"It's 11 o'clock already," said Satoshi. "Hurry and finish up, and go home. It's bothering me."

_"What?"_ Dark thought. _"That time already!?"_

Satoshi glared at Dark "You brought the thief to your room again." As he walked away, he tripped over a book on the ground.

"Look out!" Kuri said. A pain struck her in the head, and they both fell to the floor.

"Kuri!?" said Satoshi. "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing... Just a little dizziness..."

"Have you been taking care of yourself? That's why it was impossible for you to be a police officer."

"My duty was to become a detective and work alongside you, Commander."

"I don't know of that duty," said Satoshi. "No one's looking after me either." Satoshi turned on the television.

"Now that the four members of the Anti-Dark Task Force..." The screen showed a picture of four men. "The goal of this mission is to capture the thief..."

"I was dropped," Satoshi said. "From the final cut. I'll go back to America start over. My father thinks that new people should be brought in."

"You have all the chances you want," said Kuri.

"Of course! I'm serious about it. Just because I was dropped once, I won't give up. I'm not like you. I don't forget my dreams!" Satoshi turned and runs away.

"Satoshi!"

_"What should I do?"_ Dark thought.

"Are you hungry, Dark? Let's go home." Kuri took his hand.

"Kuri..." Dark looked at her

"Powdery snow," said Kuri. "This year is cold. I think I have milk in the refrigerator..." A pain struck her and she dropped to her knees.

"Kuri!?" Dark shouted.

"It's okay, Dark," she said. "My medicine..."

Dark looked at the coffee table, which was covered with packages of medicine. "So much medicine...!" Dark said. He took a few to Kuri. "Kuri!?"

Kuri took one. "Thanks, Dark."

_"What kind of medicine is it,"_ Dark thought. _"Oh, if the Commander was here, he could tell what the medicine is."_

He watched as Kuri lay down on the couch and fell asleep. She saw a picture on the wall. _"That's pretty,"_ Dark thought. "_The moment the sun rises."_

Kuri opened her eyes. _"Dark? You stayed with me until I woke up?"_

"I...I did."

They looked out the window.

"The snow has stopped," Kuri said. "It's already dawn. Look at that, a beautiful Earth morning." Kuri yawned. "You smell good," he says. "Is that the scent of flowers? It's the smell of potpourri. Is it from Daisuke? When I'm with you, I feel at ease. It seems like you understand everything."

She got into bed and closed his eyes.

"I feel that way too..." Dark said. He looked at her. He slowly walked over to her face and kissed her lips. She covered her mouth. He ran out of the room, out of the building. _"Oh..."_ he thought. _"The world is so... beautiful... I kissed her. I... love... her... Kuri..."_


	5. Broken Heart

Kuri sat up. "Dark? Guess he went home." She walked to the picture on the wall and took it down. She looked at the other side. It was a postcard.

"Kuri, how are you? I thought you'd like the picture on this postcard, so I sent it to you. The training is intense, but to capture Dark, I'll do it. Until next time. From Satoshi." - it stated.

"From Satoshi... If I remember correctly, I still have vacation time left." Kuri picked up the phone. "Hello? Space development team?"

"I wonder if Kuri is already at work," Dark thought. He went to the Task Force building, in disguise of course.

"Hello?" said the man inside. "Hikari? A vacation until the day after tomorrow? I understand. It's fine. Where are you going? Task Force Center For Dark Countermeasures?"

"Kuri...?"

"Kuri!?" a man said. "It is Kuri! When did you get here? Do you finally feel like being an agent again? Satoshi just got here too! Should I call him?"

"No..." said Kuri. "I'm on vacation, just came to look around a bit. I'll be going home soon."

She stared up over the lake.

Dark looked at her from behind a bush. _"She just left..."_ he thought.

"Why did you suddenly come to the Task Force Center?" Dark approached her.

Kuri turned around. "Dark!? It can't be." Kuri stared at him. "But those wings. Why would you risk everything by coming here? I don't believe it. It really is Dark. Meeting you here... Did you follow me?"

"Yes, I followed you. To the one place I could be captured..." Dark admitted.

"I'm attached too..." Kuri said. "Now that I've come to this place... Besides, I'm a bad person. When Satoshi wasn't chosen for the crew, I was actually relieved."

Xxx

"Oh! Look at the artwork!" said the young Satoshi.

"It is!" says the young Kuri. "I'd like to capture all the thieves who steal beautiful artworks."

"Me too, me too. I'd like to be an agent too." Satoshi said.

"What? You want to be an agent too, brother?"

"Yes. I want to protect it myself, your painting: Princess Kaguya." Satoshi said.

"Well, let's become agents together!" said Kuri.

"Really?"

"We'll protect Princess Kaguya."

"It's a promise! Together, we'll become agents, and protect Princess Kaguya!"

Xxx

Kuri stared into the sky. "It's become a time when lots of people can become agents that easily."

"You haven't forgotten your dream," Dark realized. "You want to capture me, don't you, Kuri..."

Kuri doubled over and groaned.

"Kuri!?" Dark said in alarm. "What should I do? I have to call someone!" Dark started to run. "Kuri! Kuri!"

Satoshi turns around. "What!? Dark!? It can't be!" Dark runs away. "Wait! Where are you going!" Satoshi followed him. "Dark!?"

xxx

"A problem with heart dilation?" Dark said

"She has arrhythmia," Satoshi said. "That's why she can't be an agent. There's no operation for her illness. She mustn't overwork herself. We must have her hospitalized quickly."

Dark sat down heavily in the chair beside her.

"I'm sorry, Dark. That you had to come here..."

"I guess it's only natural," said Dark. "There's no need to worry about it. You'll be in the hospital. I'll stay here for a while until you get all better."


	6. Star

"This medicine is digitalis," Satoshi said. "It's a diuretic that increases the flow of blood. This is verapamil. It's heart medicine. I wonder if she has a heart disease."

_"A heart disease..." th_ought Dark_. "Her heart is ill!? Kuri._.."

xxx

"Hey where's Dark!" Daisuke said. "Where on earth has he been!?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"It's love," said Risa. "Dark's in love."

Daisuke collapsed in shock.

"D-Dark's in love!?" he said. "With who!?"

"Who knows," said Risa.

"He blushes a lot, he can't do anything, and he dresses fancily," said Riku.

"And he seems like he's interested in me and Riku now," said Daisuke. "It can only be love! Right?"

"So, where is Dark?" Risa asked.

"Relaxing at home," said Daisuke.

"Dark..." Riku thought.

"So Dark's in love..." Risa says. "I know what that's like. Wanting to be with a wonderful man on a cold night..."

"Yeah," said Riku. "Especially in this season, I remember old loves."

"Hey whoa what about me!" Daisuke said.

"Calm down!" Riku grinned. "You're the only one for me."

"Wh- what's with you guys all of a sudden?" Satoshi said.

"You don't understand," said Risa. "The feelings we have."

"O-Of course I do!" Satoshi protested.

"Oh, I know..." said Risa.

"Hey, it's snowing again. It'll be cold tonight too. Definitely." Daisuke said.

A spirit floated outside. "Heh heh... That's right. Being alone is bad."

"Why don't we all throw a Christmas party?" said Riku. "It'll be fun."

"Really!?" said Daisuke. "Hey! Every year for Christmas we pick a star!"

"A star?" The twins chorused.

"Right. Then at the party, everyone gives the star what they most want as a present." Daisuke said.

Xxx

"Daisuke," said Emiko. "This year, the Christmas star is you. Now, open your eyes. Here's your present from everyone."

Daisuke saw a small rabbit—Wiz—in a basket. "Kyuu!"

"Wow!" Daisuke said.. "How did you know what I wanted? Dad, Mom, thank you!"

Xxx

"That was fun," Daisuke said. "Everyone did it at the Christmas party. I wonder who the star should be this year. Dad... Mom..."


	7. Into the Snow

"I've completed the procedure to get you in the hospital," Satoshi said. "I'll go visit you there. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, Satoshi, I'm all right. After I stop by the lab, I'll head for the hospital."

Kuri entered her office and gasped. The petri dish lies broken on the floor. A large crystal sits beside it, with a figure inside. "The crystal... It's growing this huge!? But how? It looks just like the form of a person...! What on earth..." He moans and doubles over. "It hurts... The number of fits is increasing... Am I starting to lose it...?"

Kuri lies in a hospital bed. The spirit floats outside the window. "I was lonely..." Kuri sits up. "Who's there? The window's opening?"

She floats out of the crystal she was closed in. "You have gotten the first piece of me," she says. "I am Snow Kaguya. I was named by you."

"You came to meet me...?" says Kuri. "I'll probably die soon. I see. I don't worry. My parents died so long ago, and there's no one else who will grieve... I can die in peace. You can take me at any time."

"Lonely... I can somewhat understand your loneliness. I was also alone. All alone for four and a half billion years..."

Dark sits outside the hospital in the falling snow. "Kuri-san..." she thinks. "Being an artwork, there's nothing I can do for you. But I want to see you..."

A nurse enters the room. "Hikari-san? How are you feeling? If anything's changed..." She sees the spirit over Kuri's unconscious body. She screams.

Dark runs into the room and sees the nurse frozen in crystal by the spirit. "That thing!? That form... Oh no! An enemy!?"

"Who the hell!?" the spirit says.

Dark raised his feather and attacked. "Halbmond! Wirbeln! Liebe! Tod!"

The spirit cries out. "I'll retreat for now!" She leaves.

Satoshi rushes into the room. "Kuri!?" She runs to him. He looks up at Dark. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Kuri was attacked."

"Dark!?"

Kuri opens her eyes. "Satoshi?"

"Kuri!?"

"That crystal..."

"The crystal!?"

"It suddenly appeared from there... Snow Kaguya..."

"Snow Kaguya!?"


	8. Starlight

Satoshi sits outside the coronary care unit with Dark.

"The crystal Kuri was talking about..." Dark says. "It fell from the sky the day he found the comet. The crystal grew with amazing speed. It was clearly an unknown crystal. The unknown crystal's elements caused Kuri to see hallucinations. That crystal is dangerous."

"Snow Kaguya..." Dark thinks. "The comet's name... Oh my..." He sat onto the couch. "It wasn't a hallucination, Dark," she says.

"You might not be able to believe this," says Dark, "but it's an invader. And it's from that comet."

"An invader... Could it be that unknown life form?" Satoshi asked.

"The crystal could be a part of it as well. Kuri might have been targeted... She might be attacked again. We should deal with that crystal."

"That can't be..." Satoshi says. "Kuri is being targeted by the unknown life form?"

"It's not just Kuri," thinks Dark. "This planet could be being targeted too. Kuri..." He thinks of Kuri.

"The point where the comet Princess Snow Kaguya vanished." Satoshi holds onto the mirror. They fade away and reappear in space, where they see the comet flying before them.

"The comet!?"

"Who's there!?" says the spirit. "You people are standing in the way of my path!"

"You made it appear that it vanished," Satoshi says, "and you've been hiding it! What do you want!? Invader! Get out of here now! Toter Schrei!"

"Halbmond! Wirbeln! Liebe! Tod!" Dark attacked.

"Hahaha!" the spirit says. "You fools are like babies! What can you do!" She knocks the two back. "Hahaha!" They disappear.

"I thought that I'd slowly hide this planet," she says. "Now with the energy of my four and a half billion years alone, I will cover this planet. This planet is mine."

Dark reappear on the floor of the Crown Karaoke.

"The comet hasn't vanished!" says Dark. "Snow Kaguya is aimed at this planet! If it continues on that course, it'll collide with Earth! The planet is in danger!"

Xxx

Satoshi walks to the space development building. "The invader... I can't believe it's an alien... That it attacked Kuri..." He goes inside.

"Hiwatari!" a man calls. "There's a message from the director at NASA! The goal of the 24-day flight of the space shuttle Luna has been changed! You've been chosen for the crew, Hiwatari!"

The television shows a picture of the flight's crew, which now includes Satoshi. "This will be the first flight for the new member of the crew, the Japanese astronaut, Satoshi Hiwatari," the reporter says.

"He will be the youngest Japanese man to be an astronaut..."

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke thinks as she watches the newscast.

xxx

Kuri stares at the picture of the crew on TV.

A tear falls.


	9. Sugar

Kuri lies asleep in bed at the hospital. He runs through space. "Satoshi! Dark!" he says. "You're all leaving me. Don't leave. I'm alone..." He sees a faint figure staring down at him. "Who is that? Snow Kaguya...?"

She opens her eyes and sees Satoshi looking over him. "Brother! You're an astronaut. Why are you here? By now you should be in America..."

"I'm going," he says. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Hurry... and return from space," Kuri says. "You don't yet have a body that will let you act this freely. I have to say congratulations..." She starts to cough.

"Sister!"

"It's already too late for me," Kuri says.

"Sister."

"I don't have long. I know it."

"When I come back from this flight," says Satoshi, "no matter what anyone says, I'll be with you. I'll stay with you, and fix your heart, and once more... Next time, we'll go to space together. Then together, we'll find out if Snow Kaguya is on the moon."

"Brother...!"

"Don't worry yourself. Whatever you say, I won't give up on you. Since we were little, we decided that we would definitely become astronauts." He hugs her. "Wasn't that our dream?"

"Brother...!" She says. "I want to go to space. Can I go like this..."

"Of course," says Satoshi. "I'll take you."

Satoshi kisses her cheek.

Dark watches through the open doorway. She turns and runs away.

"I thought it was my destiny to be together with her," she thinks. Tears streak from his eyes. "I want to be human. If I was human..." He goes the fountain. "I shouldn't think too hastily, but... It hurts. Having these painful feelings..."

_**"Dark?"**_ says Daisuke.

"Daisuke?" He wipes his eyes. "Aren't you awake late?"

_**"The comet,"**_ he says. _**"I was working on some plans."**_

"Something's the matter with me..." Dark thinks. "In this time of emergency... Daisuke is working so hard..."

_**"Say, Dark, are you hungry? I have some rice sugar candy. You like it, right? I went to a lot of trouble to get it for you."**_

Dark looks down at the saucer. "Rice sugar candy... It's so bitter." His eyes water.

_**"Well!" **_Daisuke says. _**"I've been doing all I can to think of countermeasures, but of everyone, your opinion is most important. Without you, we can't have a council of war! If we don't do something... Earth... Everyone... We have to save them."**_

Risa and Riku approach the fountain. "Dark...!"


	10. Countdown

p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"December 22nd./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""This is a special bulletin," the TV reporter says. "Yesterday, the Department of Defense reached an emergency resolution with NASA and international leaders. Space Shuttle Dark, scheduled to launch December 24th, has been loaded with ballistic missiles. The formal announcement states that it will rendezvous with Comet Princess Snow Kaguya and blow it up, avoiding a collision."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Blow it up!?" the group think./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""The effect of the explosion on Earth will not destroy the planet..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Space Shuttle Dark," Dark thinks. "The Commander!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Heh heh..." says the spirit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Satoshi enters the space development building./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Brother," Kuri said. "Would you bring me that crystal?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Sister!?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I want to keep it near me. I'm concerned about what will happen to it there. I want to investigate it myself."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Satoshi enters his office and sees the crystal mass on his desk. "That's the crystal!? It's seducing Kuri. Just like the snow queen..." She picks it up. "I'll protect her! A bewitcher haunts that comet. I'll break it to pieces!" He throws the crystal down and it shatters on the floor./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Satoshi walks through New Tokyo International Airport. He sees Dark standing behind a corner./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dark!?" he says. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Commander."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm leaving. I have to commemorate this, my first flight. Blowing up a comet is a really big job, but I'll persevere and perform my duty."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Princess Snow Kaguya is formidable," says Dark.. "But leave it to us."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dark...!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Wind blows through the room with the shattered crystal./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh..." says the spirit. "I can't allow this. Breaking my body into pieces! Now is the time for the realization of my eternal dream!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Azumano Bay freezes over, and a tower of ice raises from it. More spirits appear./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Heh heh! Now, snow dancers! Show them your blizzard dance!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Daisuke! This is serious!" Dark says. "The people on the street!" The monitor shows people falling, and being closed in ice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Ehehe," says a snow dancer. "Sleep." "Heh heh," says another. "Sleep."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dark! Look!" Daisuke says. "The sea!" "That tower!?" "Everyone! It's an emergency! Enemies!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kuri coughs. "It's just like my heart's on fire," she thinks. "It's painful..." The spirit floats into his room. "You..." she says./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She carries her outside. "I came to meet you. You have a beautiful heart, like glass. You will dominate the world of ice together with me. Soon this world will be ice. This planet, and space, eternally-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Everyone shows up - all the group using their power and stop the evil spirit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Princess Snow Kaguya!" Dark shouts. "We are the protectors of this world!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hahaha!" says the spirit. "You foolish children know nothing!" She blows cold wind at them. "This world was mine from the beginning! My other self! Four and a half billion years ago! I was supposed to dominate this star system. But the world considered me a heretic, and expelled me. I was supposed to raise it. It was a blue jewel."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Four and a half billion years ago!" says Krad. "The ugly remains of the nebula the solar system was born from!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It's been a long time," she says. "I have finished my long, long wandering of four and a half billion years. I can finally return. To my beautifully raised planet!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Take Kuri-san to the hospital!" Dark says./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Right!" Krad disappears with her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The spirit blows, and ice forms around them. "Now, my pretty snow dancers! Take care of them!" They fall to the ground in the ice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Each of them now has an hallucination/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Riku-chan, let's go to the Christmas party together." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Niwa..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Risa-chan," says Satoshi. "Merry Christmas."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hiwatari..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Niwa lets go to the Christmas party together." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Riku-chan..." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Isn't dying alone unpleasant?" says the snow dancer. "We'll show you sweet dreams forever. You won't be alone anymore."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Kuri-san..." thinks Dark /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It's only a merry Christmas if we're together, Dark," she says./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""That's an amazing blizzard outside," says one of the hospital nurses. She goes into Kuri's room. "Hikari-san? How are you doing?" She sees her lying unconscious on the bed, the window open. "Hikari-san!?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Xxx/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Today is December 22nd," says the TV reporter. "Due to magnetic storms and heavy blizzards over Earth, for now the countdown for the scheduled flight of Space Shuttle Dark has been called off..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It's already December 22nd," thinks Dark. "It's almost the scheduled time for the Commander's space shuttle flight. If it launches like this, it'll be caught in the fight..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The yellow ribbon around his neck loosens and falls to the ground. "Huh?" she thinks. "The ribbon... The ribbon that Kuri-san tied...!? I feel uneasy."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dark?" calls Daisuke./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Kuri-san!?" He thinks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dark," Daisuke says. "Why don't you go outside and see how it's going on the street?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dai?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hurry, go," he says./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Dai..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Go! Be careful!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"He runs outside, past Daisuke and Riku./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We'll go too, Riku," says Daisuke./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Okay!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Doctor!" the nurse calls. "Come here! Hikari-san's condition...!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Satoshi sits inside the shuttle. "Kuri!?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hiwatari?" another crew member asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, no, it's nothing."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Capcom, can't we resume the countdown yet!?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""The magnetic storms that suddenly appeared won't calm down at all. Their cause is unknown. Besides that, the blizzard keeps getting worse. The flight might be canceled."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Haven't you dealt with magnetic storms and blizzards before?" says Satoshi. "Apollo 12 took off inside a thundercloud! Let's get going!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You're brave, Hiwatari. Aren't you scared?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I am scared," he admits./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I am scared," she thinks. "But, Kuri, I want to show you this flight. I want to make you get better. Fly! Please. I feel that I have to go now. For Kuri. I want to go into space! Kuri!"/span/p 


	11. Light

Dark runs to the hospital, carrying the ribbon. She looks in the window at Kuri. The doctor and nurse are watching him. "Kuri!?" she thinks. She presses against the glass. "Kuri, Kuri..."

"A thief!" the nurse says. "A thief at the window!"

"Dark...?" says Kuri. "Dark!"

"Kuri...!"

"Doctor," she says. "Please let that man inside. He's a dear friend."

The nurse opens the window, and Dark walks to her. "Kuri!"

An oxygen mask covers her mouth and nose.

"It looks like the flight of Space Shuttle Dark is about to be canceled," the TV reporter says. "The comet's collision with Earth can't be avoided. It's a hopeless situation."

"Krad will destroy the comet," Dark thinks. "Then if Satoshi's space shuttle can fly safely, and Kuri hears it on the news, the pain in her heart will surely be gone. She'll get better. That's right. Kuri! Everyone, everyone is fighting, so you can do it too, Kuri. You can do it!"

Krad shot magic at the comet. The ice breaks apart, freeing the others.

Snow dancers swirl around Satoshi's shuttle. "Master Satoshi! Hold on!"

Krad shot magic at the Snow Dancers. The snow dancers are destroyed, and the people on the street are freed. Krad looks up at the sky. "The blizzard has ended."

"Hmph!" says the spirit. She flies into the air.

"Snow Kaguya!" Krad calls.

Krad put his hands together.

"I will gather my power! At Snow Kaguya!" Magic gathered in his hands.

The spirit turns around. "You followed me! All the way here! Damn!"

"You've distorted disgustingly!" Krad says. "Ice wanderer! Princess Snow Kaguya!" He lifts up the feathers in his hands. "Return to the original dust of space!"

"That white light! This white light that expelled me. It can't be..."

Krad shot the light at her.

"It can't be! The strongest light in the galaxy, Hikari magic!"

The spirit is destroyed in a burst of light.


	12. Christmas Star

Risa looks up. "What is that light!?"

Daisuke holds Riku.

Kuri stares into the sky at the huge light.

"The comet just vanished in an instant!"

"Amazing energy!"

"What happened!? Did it burn up!?"

"It couldn't be..." Risa thinks.

_"Leave it to us."_

"Krad...? You...!?"

"The magnetic storm is gone! The blizzard has stopped too! It's all clear!"

"Take off the missiles! Quickly! Continue the countdown! Change to the original plan, Project Dark Frontier! Space Shuttle Dark will go to the moon base! To the moon!"

"A meteor shower!" Daisuke says.

"It's falling just like rice sugar candy," says Riku.

Kuri watches the television as the shuttle takes off. "Brother," she thinks. "Now the space shuttle Satoshi is on is headed for the moon. It took off."

The doctor smiles at Dark. "You are his only relative. We did a drip-feed and an IAPB, but his heartbeat won't come back. We've done all we can. He turned the corner tonight."

Dark looks at Kuri. "Kuri...! What... should I do? I can't do anything in this body. If I was human... It would be nice if I was human... Kuri..." He wipes away a tear.

Daisuke and Riku watch from outside. The others appear.

"Riku! Daisuke!" Risa says. "How's Kuri?"

"Dark's caring for him," says Daisuke.

"This year, the star of Christmas is Dark," says Risa. "Let's all give Dark a Christmas present! Daisuke, say this spell. It's from Satoshi, make Dark human. For just one night, turn Dark into a human man."

Dark holds up one of Dark's feathers.

"Grant Dark's greatest wish...!"

Dark looks up. She covers her eyes. "It's blinding. What's this light!?" His wings glow.

"Dark. Open your eyes."

"What!?"

"Merry Christmas, Dark."

He gasps as he sees himself. He is human. His wings are gone.

"Daisuke!" He says. He looks at herself. "Who? Who is this? Me...? A human man...?"

"Dark," Daisuke says. "This is your Christmas present from us. Go to Kuri."

"Daisuke...!"

"Kuri..."

"Who's there?" She says. She opens her eyes. "D-Dark.."

"Yes," says Dark. "That's right, Kuri. Open your eyes, and look."

She sees space all around her. "This is... It can't be. Am I... in space now?" She looks around. "The stars look like rice sugar candy."

They hold their hands over their eyes as the sun shines at them.

"Amazing. Dawn. Seeing a view like this... Now I can die in peace."

"Kuri..." Dark thinks. "It's like stars are falling inside my chest. I wonder if all human men experience this kind of sorrow. I brought you..."

"Like this," she says, "we can pass away anywhere, together. But, you have to live. When your brother returns to Earth from the moon, you must meet him at the light of your home. Then again, this is your dream. To come to this beautiful space. Next time you come, surely you'll be together with Satoshi, and watch the dawn..."

"You..." Kuri says. "Dark..."

He presses her finger to her lips. He holds her face and kisses her deeply. He pulls away from her. "You came to see whether or not I was in the sky. I love you, my priestess... Promise me that you'll come again."

"I promise!" she says.

"Live, and come here again. To watch the beautiful dawn."

"Her heartbeat is back!" the doctor says.

"EKG is normal too!"

"We did it, Hiwatari-san!"

Kuri opens her eyes. "Then to the heavens. To search for Dark..." Tears fall from her eyes. "Dark...!"

"Kuri..." Satoshi thinks as he floats in space. "Can he see it? This beautiful dawn. Soon Space Shuttle Dark will land on the moon. The moon is already before my eyes, Kuri. we'll go to the moon, Kuri. For sure."

Dark watches the sunrise as the snow gently falls, an angel once again. "I have to go home," he says, carrying his ribbon. "Daisuke."

"Welcome back, Dark," he says.

"How long have you been standing here? You're covered with snow!"

"Just a little while," he says. "I thought you'd be getting back soon."

"You were waiting for me?"

He smiles. "Of course. Well! Let's go inside."

"Daisuke...!"

"The Christmas party is today. This time, we won't be late."

"All right."


End file.
